


Ученик

by Tyusha



Series: Драбблы с Усоппом [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Franky is a good bro, Friendship, Gen, and mb a dad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Фрэнки никогда не думал, что может кого-то учить, пока не появился Усопп.
Relationships: Franky & Usopp (One Piece)
Series: Драбблы с Усоппом [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915177
Kudos: 5





	Ученик

У Фрэнки никогда не было учеников.   
Были подчиненные, за которых он отвечал и заботился, был брат — вроде старший, но от этого не менее дурной, были сестренки — хрупкие на вид, но такие сильные. Но никогда не было учеников. Фрэнки и не думал передавать кому-то свое мастерство, хоть и знал, он один из лучших плотников мира. Ему и самому было куда стремиться, он был молод и еще не дошел до предела своих возможностей. Куда тут еще и учить. 

— Фрэнки, а почему так?   
Усопп свалился на его голову неожиданно. Правильней будет, наверное, сказать, что он сам свалился на Усоппову голову — буквально, с кулаками и ногами. Кто же знал, что очередной неудачник, вставший у него на пути, вскоре станет его другом. Фрэнки думал, по началу будет трудно, но Усопп совсем не держал на него зла. Это было неожиданно и странно — Усопп не просто не злился, он не отлипал от него. Следил за работой, задавал вопросы, не редко записывал что-то в свой блокнот. Фрэнки было приятно — до ужаса приятно — но в то же время неуютно. Еще никогда он не привлекал столько внимания своей работой. Многие восхищались результатом, но еще ни разу никто не интересовался процессом. Его бандиты больше ломали, чем строили. 

— Фрэнки, а что если…  
Усопп был умным, талантливым, но совершенно необученным. Значения банальных терминов ему приходилось объяснять, а когда Фрэнки спросил, кто учил его так чинить корабли, Усопп отвел глаза.   
— Никто, — пожал он плечами. — Я знаю, что ужасен в этом. Но кому-то надо было это делать.  
Фрэнки кивнул на это и помолчал. А потом позвал посмотреть, как работает система доков на Санни. Ему не нужно было даже объяснять, и Фрэнки довольно улыбался, пока Усопп вслух строил догадки, бóльшая часть которых была верной. 

— Фрэнки, а посмотри?..  
Усопп объяснял ему принцип работы Кабуто и Климат Такта, показывал чертежи новых изобретений, советовался, как сделать лучше. Фрэнки и для себя почерпнул что-то новое, особенно всматриваясь в Климат Такт — по-настоящему волшебное оружие. А Усопп даже сам не мог объяснить, почему сделал так, а не иначе.   
— Просто мне надо было сделать оружие, подходящее Нами, ну оно и вышло. Как-то само... — говорил он, а Фрэнки поражался, как никто еще не пытался раскрыть такой талант. Усопп называл Климат Такт лучшей своей работой, но пока не идеальной. У него были миллионы идей, исполнить которые не хватало времени и знаний. Со вторым Фрэнки помогал всеми силами, и Усопп наверстывал все то, что упустил раньше, семимильными шагами. Усопп был горд собой, и Фрэнки был горд за него — хотя не мог объяснить, почему.

— Я это еще никому не рассказывал… — говорил Усопп, и только тогда Фрэнки понял, что он с роли «друга, который помогает другому другу» перешел на какую-то более высокую ступень. А может он всегда там и был — для Усоппа — просто сам никогда не замечал. Фрэнки вздыхал, и думал, что это слишком большая ответственность, но слушал рассказ про прошлое — каплю в море, про которое никто, даже Нами, не знает. 

Фрэнки нравится это чувство — всегда нравилось. Быть нужным, важным. Быть кому-то примером и опорой. Фрэнки был рад, что, даже выйдя в море, оставив свою банду, свою семью, он не перестал быть нужным. Нужным своим новым друзьям, нужным Санни. И особенно Усоппу. Фрэнки не знал, ищет ли Усопп в нем замену кому-то или кем он считает его сейчас — другом? Наставником? Братом? Отцом? Это было неважно — он был готов дать все своей новой семье.   
И особенно — своему первому ученику. Талантливому и старательному. Первому и, наверное, последнему.


End file.
